patrickiafandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Star
General Biography Patrick Star (born February 26SuperSponge) is the deuteragonist of the SpongeBob series. He is an unintelligent and pleasant sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend. Patrick is quite overweight, and enjoys to eat ice cream, and many other kinds of junk food. He lives under a rock in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Squidward are his neighbors. Patrick and SpongeBob like to bother Squidward. Patrick has a big sister named Sam Star. Her first mentioning is in "Something Smells" and her first appearance is in "Big Sister Sam." He has the third most appearances in the series with 266 episodes, behind Squidward with 288 appearances and SpongeBob in all of the episodes. Description Patrick's portrayal is pleasant, overweight, lazy, unmannerly, unintelligent, and generally ignorant. He lives on 120 Conch Street. Unlike most of the other main characters of the series, Patrick lacks a nose. Because of this, he generally cannot smell (such as in Something Smells, in which SpongeBob has bad breath). However, in "The Battle of Bikini Bottom," Patrick is able to grow a nose through sheer force of will; however, in "No Nose Knows," Patrick receives a nose through plastic surgery. However, when Patrick tries to get rid of every bad smell, SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy deform Patrick's nose by building a giant ball of trash and sewage. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin, and in the shape of a couple of M's. The flowers on his pants are also dark purple instead of light. Beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like Zs. Patrick is shown to have a full set of teeth, a single tooth, and sometimes none at all. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over. He once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he ate it in "Life of Crime." Other times he can appear almost so brilliant it surprises the other characters, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence, which confuse the other characters. Squidward once asked Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies, "It varies"."Tentacle Vision" In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. He is generally well intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble, for both himself and also his friends. Appearance Patrick is a pink starfish. He usually wears lime green pants with lavender flowers on them (just like the ones in the sky). The movie reveals that he has Goofy Goober underwear, which he wore for three years straight. He changed out of them upon becoming a "man". When sleeping alone, he just wears underwear (plain, not Goofy Goober), but when he has company, he wears lavender pajamas with pale green flowers on them, along with a nightcap. This is most likely done to make the episode more appropriate. He has a pointy head along with thick eyebrows. He can occasionally have a one tooth overbite. He is somewhat obese due to his love of Krabby Patties, ice cream and many other junk foods. He has pink skin with dots across his body. Personality Villainous Roles *"Life of Crime"- He and SpongeBob steal a balloon (On free balloon day). He also accuses SpongeBob of eating his chocolate bar, even though he ate his earlier. *"Best Day Ever"- He takes SpongeBob's new net for the entire day. *"Dumped"- This is definitely one of his most villainous roles yet. He bluntly keeps Gary away from SpongeBob even though SpongeBob is trying hard to get Gary back. *"Rule of Dumb"- He becomes king of Bikini Bottom and abuses his power (up until Squidward spoke out against him) and when he returns the crown. *"Driven to Tears"- He and SpongeBob fight which leads to them both being arrested. *"Stuck in the Wringer" - He cripples SpongeBob and shows no sympathy for him, rather he just shows his selfish side. The Bikini Bottomites then scold SpongeBob for yelling at him despite his selfishness. *"Yours, Mine and Mine"- He and SpongeBob battle over a licensed Krusty Krab toy, but Patrick eats it as Mr. Krabs gives one to each. *"Big Sister Sam"- He allows his sister to demolish Squidward and SpongeBob's houses, hurt them, and scolds them for being mad about it. *"Sand Castles in the Sand"- He and SpongeBob fight in Goo Lagoon. *"Valentine's Day"- He causes rampage because no one gave him valentines except for SpongeBob but his plan was ruined. This is his most famous villainous role. References Category:Main Characters